


Family Is What You Make It

by EtainBlack



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Angst and Feels, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught brotp, head over heels nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtainBlack/pseuds/EtainBlack
Summary: After an unexpected blizzard leaves Waverly alone in the woods for a month with a man she used to know, Nicole does everything in her power to rescue her. When she does though, she will find that Waverly has changed, her once loving girlfriend doesn't feel safe in her arms anymore and what will happen when they both find out the aftermath of what happened in the woods? Will their relationship be strong enough or will it prove to be too much for Nicole?





	Family Is What You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! Thank you for giving this story a shot even if the summary was crappy. Sorry, I've never been good with them. Anyway here's the first chapter I hope you enjoy! Also forgive any possible mistakes, English is not my first language!

When she had accepted Sheriff Nedley’s offer, Nicole wasn’t thinking of moving to the small town in the middle of nowhere for good, she couldn’t even imagine a future there. She had always deemed herself as a big city kind of girl, being the brave cop who could stop shootings, rescue hostages and save the day. That was before she realized that hypothetically all of those things could happen in Purgatory too.

It had taken Purgatory just a few days to grown on her and apparently on Calamity Jane too. Her cat seemed a lot less grumpy since they moved, even allowing Nicole to pet her for more than a minute, on most days at least. Her days in the town weren’t the most exciting, she spent most of her time either on patrol or doing paperwork, sometimes she had to rescue a few animals that wandered too far into the woods and couldn’t come back. They were mostly dogs but there was an occasional cow or two out there too.

Sure, it wasn’t exactly the hectic life she used to dream about when she was younger, but now she could see herself growing old here, helping people in their everyday life and keep them safe, maybe someday becoming Sheriff.

And she had become Sheriff after almost a year and a half of hard work under Nedley, the old man had finally trusted her enough to give up his position and let the young cop step in. However, even if that was a dream come true, it wasn’t the main reason why she was so glad she moved to the Ghost River Triangle.

She had met her soon after moving to Purgatory. Nicole knew she was a lesbian, had known for most of her life, but she wasn’t prepared for the beauty of Waverly Earp to hit her that hard. She had wandered inside the bar looking for coffee, but she found so much more.  
Shorty’s wasn’t packed at that particular time of the day, so Nicole had been able to have a short conversation with Waverly. She learned the younger girl was studying ancient languages while helping out at the bar in the meantime, she lived with her older sister, who was a real troublemaker according to the stories she had heard at the station, and she didn’t have any plans for the weekend.  
That day she left Shorty’s with Nedley’s coffee in one hand and Waverly Earp’s phone number in the other.

It had been more than a year since their first date and Nicole was certain she never wanted to let the younger Earp go, as long as Waverly wanted her by her side.

It was a cold Thursday evening of November and Nicole had just come home from work, having made sure that Lonnie could handle himself for the rest of his shift and not screw up too much paperwork that she would inevitably find on her desk the next morning. The redhead stood in front of the kitchen counter, cellphone in a hand and a spoonful of yogurt in the other, as she talked to her deputy.

“What do you mean Zach is in the hospital?” Nicole asked in disbelief at the news Lonnie had just told her.

“He just called the station, Sheriff. Mrs. Peylon’s cat was stuck on top of a tree again and he was climbing the tree to get it when the branch he was hanging on broke and he fell down,” there was a sound of ruffling papers, then Lonnie picked up again, “He was lucky he only broke his arm, from that height it could have been much worse. Anyway, the doctor said he won’t be able to come into work for at least a couple of weeks and after that he should be on non-physical activities for another month.”

_Shit._

That was certainly not what she needed right now. Zach was the newest cop at the station, he’d only been working for her for a couple of months, but he was a fast learner and, overall, he was doing a very good job at keeping up with the needs of the people of Purgatory.

Nicole dropped the spoon in the sink, then run her hand through her short red locks.

“Sheriff?” Lonnie shyly called after almost a full minute of silence on her part, “What are we going to do about the fair?”

_Shit. Shit._

That weekend the Purgatory Annual Winter Fair was supposed to take place, it was an event where many of the Purgatory original families put up carts and sold different things that they each made. It wasn’t exactly the biggest fair in Alberta, but it was a tradition and the citizen of Purgatory held it close to their hearts. Usually it also attracted people from outside the Ghost River Triangle and that’s why they were expecting a big crowd to be gathering in the streets of Purgatory during the next few days.

However, the fair wasn’t the only thing that was supposed to happen during that weekend. They had been planning the trip for weeks, Nicole had done her best to guarantee that she would have the weekend off but apparently luck wasn’t on her side this time. She had wanted every deputy she had to be at the fair to be sure that nothing could go wrong while she was away, but now things had changed. It looked like she had to give up her plans in favor of her job once again.

“I’ll take his place, Lonnie.” She sighed into the phone, “We can’t afford things to go south, we need to be ready to handle whatever might happen.”

“Okay. I’m sorry if this ruined your plans, Boss.”

“I can reschedule my plans.” Not really, but Lonnie didn’t need to know that, and she would make this up to Waverly either way, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Nicole hung up the phone before her deputy had the time to get another word in, then she threw it onto the counter and started rummaging through the cabinet above the sink. She moved cereal boxes out of the way until she found the cereal box she was looking for, the kind that her girlfriend hated. She took it out and carried it to the table, she sat down on a chair and stuck her right hand in the box, fingers curling around the small velvety box inside the empty cereal box.

Her gaze dropped to the blue box in her hand, she opened it and the engagement ring she had picked out a couple of weeks ago stared back at her. It wasn’t a fancy ring, just a gold band with a small, cushion shaped diamond set in the middle. It was the best one she could afford without spending a ridiculous amount of money and, even though in her mind Waverly was worth every single penny she owned, she also knew the younger girl wouldn’t want her to waste her money on a ring.

Nobody knew she was planning to propose to Waverly, well, nobody but Wynonna. The older Earp had found the box soon after Nicole had bought it since she seemed to have picked up the habit to let herself into her best friend’s place and eat her snacks. She had confronted the redhead that same day and reassured her that Waverly was head over heels for her and there was no way she was gonna say no.

That weekend was supposed to be a very special one for them. A rare shower of shooting stars was supposed to happen the night between Saturday and Sunday and Waverly had been wanting to go camping in the woods, away from the city lights, since she found out about it a few months before. Nicole had been more than happy to plan their small getaway weekend and she figured that would have been the perfect occasion to propose to her girlfriend since Waverly loved camping, shooting stars and Nicole.

The Sheriff rolled the ring between her fingers. How could she tell Waverly she couldn’t go camping with her anymore? Her girlfriend had been so excited that whole week, double checking their camping gear every day to make sure they were all set to go. Sure, she could just tell her they could star gaze at the homestead instead, but she knew it wouldn’t be the same for her. And anyway the shower was supposed to happen early in the night so most likely Nicole’s presence would still be needed at the fair by the time it happened.

Waverly loved camping. It was Nicole who introduced her to the activity, not long after they first got together. The redhead wasn’t exactly an expert, but she had years of experience and she was happy that her girlfriend enjoyed the outdoors as much as she did, maybe even more. Unfortunately, though, they couldn’t go camping as often as they wanted too, since they were both pretty busy and being Sheriff and having free weekends didn’t exactly happen at the same time that often. 

Giving one last long look at the ring, she put it back in the box of cereal and hid it behind all her snacks in the cabinet, away from the prying eyes of her curious girlfriend. Nicole did so with a heavy heart, she had been looking forward to the proposal since before she got the ring and, even if a part of her still feared rejection, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Waverly.

Speaking of which, she had to break the news to her, so she picked up her phone from where she had carelessly tossed it a few minutes before and opened up her text chat with the younger woman. Of course, she wasn’t gonna tell her by text, but she wanted to let her know she was heading to the homestead right away.

**Hey babe, there’s something I need to tell you. I’m coming over right now, okay? -N**

She didn’t have to wait for long, she was finishing putting on her shoes when her phone beeped with a response.

**Sure… Has something happened? Are you okay? -W**

She quickly reassured her girlfriend just before getting in her cruiser.

**I’m fine. I’ll see you in a bit -N**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey Haughtshot! What are you doing here? I thought you and my sister said your sickeningly sweet goodbyes for the day earlier at the station.” A Whiskey smelling Wynonna opened the door for her.

“Yeah well I missed you too much Wynonna, I couldn’t bear the thought of going to sleep without seeing your beautiful eyes one last time today.” She teased, shrugging her coat off her shoulders and hanging it by the front door.

“I knew you had a thing for me, Sheriff!” The older Earp exclaimed loudly, “I don’t blame you, though. I mean… Look at me!” She gestured up and down her body with the hand holding a glass of liquor. 

Nicole chuckled at her antics before a third figure appeared at the top of the stairs. Waverly had her long hair in a messy bun over her head, she was wearing a light purple night gown with a robe draped over it. The redhead’s mouth watered at the sight and she gulped, not looking forward to telling her the shitty news.

“What are we talking about here?” The youngest woman in the house asked, arms folded across her chest and a fake pout on her face.

“Oh, your girlfriend just confessed her attraction to me. Nothing out of the ordinary, babygirl.” Wynonna raised the bottle of Whiskey she had in her other hand, “Anyway, I’m gonna go back to the barn and finish this bottle with Doc.” She made her way to the front door but turned around before exiting the house, “And please, try not to be too loud or Doc and I are gonna need much more than this to get through the night!”

Wynonna then slammed the door behind her, leaving Waverly and Nicole to glance at each other, both amused and confused at what had just happened. It was Waverly who first broke into a smile and motioned for her girlfriend to walk up the stairs. Soon they were standing in Waverly’s bedroom and the younger girl was laying a gentle kiss on Nicole’s lips.

“So, what happened?” She inquired, drawing her hands down Nicole’s sides to rest on her hips.

“I uhm… You see… Uhm…” Nicole stuttered, not knowing how to approach the subject even if on her way to the homestead she had rehearsed what she was going to say. She knew she needed to get it out, but she also didn’t want to let Waverly down, even though that was unavoidable now.

“Just say it, Nicole. I can see there’s something bothering you. Whatever it is, you can tell me.” 

Waverly gave a light squeeze to her hips which served as encouragement for the redhead to just come out with it.

“Lonnie called an hour ago. Zach fell down of a tree, he’s fine but he’s not gonna be able to be on patrol at the fair so…” 

“…No camping this weekend.” Waverly finished the sentence for her.

Nicole looked straight into her girlfriend’s eyes, afraid of the disappointment she’d find there but she was both surprised and relieved to find none. “I’m sorry Waves, I know how much you wanted to go but it’s my job to keep the people of Purgatory safe. I promise I’ll do anything to make it up to you as soon as possible, I’ll see if I can take another weekend off next month or so and we could…”

“Nicole, hey…” Waverly gently interrupted her rant, an understanding smile gracing her lips, “Baby it’s okay. Yes, I was looking forward to it but I know it’s not your fault. You’re the Sheriff and you have bigger responsibilities now, I love that you’re so committed to your job. I love _you._ ” 

“Babe, I love you too” Nicole gently rested her hands on the sides of Waverly’s face, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs, then she leaned in for a short kiss. “You know, maybe you could ask someone else to go with you? Maybe Dolls or even your sister.”

“I don’t know, Nic…” 

“No Waves, listen, I know how much you love camping and who knows when another shower of shooting stars will happen so please, go.” Nicole insisted, she knew it probably wouldn’t be the same for her girlfriend, or at least she hoped so, but she really wanted Waverly to experience it.

Waverly had a pensive frown on her face for a couple of seconds, then her face opened up into a beautiful smile, “I’ll think about it, okay? After you, Sheriff Haught…” She poked Nicole’s chest with her index finger while backing her up against the wall, “Give me a fantastic orgasm tonight.”

The redhead smirked, happy with the turn the night had taken, “Oh I think I can do that.”

She leaned down to brush her lips against Waverly’s, her hands going to the smaller girl’s waist while she pushed off the wall and switched their position, pinning Waverly against the wall and kissing her with more force. Her teeth went to nibble at her girlfriend’s bottom lip whereas her hands started travelling up Waverly’s sides until they reached her covered breasts. She massaged them softly, the other woman moaned at the motion, her own hands going to untangle the knot that held her robe closed.

Once it was opened, Nicole pushed the robe off of Waverly’s shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, then her hands proceeded to tug down the top of her gown, exposing her breast her hungry eyes. She pulled back from the kiss to stare down at Waverly’s chest, mouth watering at the sight of her hard nipples waiting to be worshipped by her.

“Nicole.” Waverly panted, a hand tangling into Nicole’s red locks and gently pushing her head down towards her breasts. The taller woman smirked at her girlfriend eagerness but didn’t waste any more time enveloping her right nipple in her warm mouth, sucking and licking it as her left hand went up to her other breast to give it some attention too.

The young Sheriff felt herself becoming wetter by the second, hearing her girlfriend’s moans and she became eager to touch her even more intimately. Her right hand travelled down Waverly stomach, then caressed the side of her left thigh, all the while lifting up her gown to slip her hand underneath. She trailed her fingers up the inside of her thigh, close to her center, and felt the wetness coating Waverly skin. This caused her to let out a long moan, the vibration reflecting of the nipple in her mouth and causing the brunette to buck her hips, accidentally bumping into the hand between her thighs in the process.

“Ah…” Waverly let out another sound and tried to bring her center down onto her fingers again, but Nicole retreated her hand and lifted her head, glancing into her girlfriend dark eyes. “Please Nic.”

Nicole didn’t want to tease her aroused girlfriend this time, so she wasted no time dropping to her knees and lifting her robe. Waverly sighed and leaned back against the wall, opening her legs for Nicole and bracing herself for the world of pleasure she was about to feel.

Nicole gulped as she came face to face with Waverly’s bare pussy, then smirked as she realized the brunette wasn’t wearing any panties again.

“You really don’t like underwear, do you?” She trailed her fingers up the slick inner thighs, then finally dipped them into the soaked folds in front of her. Waverly’s hips jumped at the contact and she grinded down on Nicole’s exploring fingers.

“I figured it was just gonna get in the way.” She breathed out, right hand reaching out to stroke Nicole’s hair while her left went up to play with her own breasts. “Now please use that mouth on me.”

The redhead didn’t have to be told twice as she eagerly leaned in and took the first taste of her girlfriend heat, starting from her entrance and trailing her tongue up to her clit and then enveloping the hard nub into her mouth. With her hand she guided Waverly’s left leg over her shoulder so that she could have more space to work.

“Oh God yes…” Waverly let out between moans, bucking her hips onto Nicole’s mouth, fingers pinching her left nipple, “Inside Nic, please! Oh my God I’m not gonna last…”

Nicole followed her instructions, raising her right hand and stroking her entrance with her middle finger while her tongue kept up the work on Waverly’s clit, feeling it pulse non-stop in her mouth. She knew her girlfriend was quite close and she couldn’t wait to feel her hot walls gripping her fingers. Nicole inserted her middle finger into the tight canal, moving it in and out of her a couple of times then, spurred on by the loud moans coming out of Waverly’s mouth, she added a second finger and established a faster pace.

“I- I’m so close Nicole!”

Nicole sucked hard on her clit while simultaneously moving the fingers inside Waverly in a ‘come here’ motion, stroking repeatedly against the special spot that drove her girlfriend crazy every single time she hit it. In a matter of seconds the brunette stiffened and her walls constricted around her fingers, pulsing and trapping them inside. 

“Oh yes, Nicole! God…”

Nicole halted the motion of her hand but kept licking her clit, helping Waverly through her orgasm as she coated her hand and chin in her juices. She waited until she felt the brunette’s walls ease up a little, then she removed her hand and proceeded to lick up all the wetness her girlfriend had given her, reveling in the unique taste of Waverly.

After a while the younger woman gently tugged her head up to claim her lips in a heated kiss, tasting herself on Nicole’s mouth caused her walls to start pulsing again, requesting her girlfriend touch once again.

“I think you’re a little overdressed, Sheriff.” She stated, tugging Nicole by the hand towards her bed.

“Mm I am, but you have all night to change that, Earp.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to those of you who are still reading up to this point! I really hope you liked it, leave a comment to let me know what you think if you have the time! See you soon:)


End file.
